


Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz besonderes Geschenk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht.

**Author's Note:**

> kein Beta-Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff (?)

"Meins als Nächstes!" sagte Wanda bestimmend, legte eine kleine Schachtel verpackt in lila Geschenkpapier auf den Tisch und schob sie Pietro zu.

Pietro betrachtete kurz das Geschenk, schenkte Wanda ein Lächeln und packte es vorsichtig aus.

Nach endlos langen Sekunden fing Wanda an aufgeregt mit ihren Füßen zu wippen. "Pietrooo," fing sie an zu quengeln. Doch Pietro legte nur beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre, lächelte ihr zu und packte dann das Geschenkpapier beiseite.

Er ließ ihre Hand wieder los und öffnete dann die kleine Schachtel. Er warf einen Blick hinein, fing an zu grinsen und holte ein kleines Freundschaftsband in lila und blauer Farbe heraus.

"Ich hab's extra für Dich gemacht." sagte Wanda stolz und lächelte Pietro an. "Gefällt's Dir?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Pietro legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich, um sie richtig umarmen zu können. "Ja." sagte er sanft und drückte sie liebevoll. "Das hast Du toll gemacht!"

Wanda lehnte sich an ihn und sah auf die Geschenke, die sie von Pietro und ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Es waren nicht Viele, aber Jedes doch voller Liebe. Das wusste sie und mehr brauchte sie auch nicht.


End file.
